Sugar and Spice
by twasadark
Summary: A series of short fics with a decidedly MATURE flavor to them. Max/Alec or Alec/anyone which probably includes slash at some point . I've got another post for my tamer comment fics but this ain't it. I'll post these as I complete them.
1. Chapter 1

_Peaking out_

_Prompt: Max/Alec, racing motorcycles_

You like the feel of it between your knees: the leashed power, the strength and form and beauty of it, the way you can slide your ass onto that brushed leather seat and apply barely a flick of this wrist this way and that and it'll just go that direction, just eat up those miles like they're nothing, until the world all around you blurs into a single long smear and then disappears – and for one endless moment it's just you and the stars above, all of existence balanced on the head of a pin, perfect and everlasting, yet just one discreet moment in time. You like to keep her in top form, like to smooth lambskin over her fenders and fork, change her oil and adjust her brakes – keep her chain just tight enough so she's in fit fettle to take on the world. She's a beautiful baby and she deserves to be treated like one, so you make sure your bike has all that it needs to run at 110%.

You like the feel of him between your legs, that coiled genetic masterpiece, tweaked and turned and honed to the highest level of human perfection. You feel that perfection when he surges beneath you, see it in the long line of his neck, the straining of his muscled chest, everything glistening with sweat and flexing with motion, long low groans and gasps letting you know that he's feeling all this just as deeply as you are, just as perfectly. You love how his palms curl around your ass, fingers digging in and urging you on the roller coaster ride of his body, the smooth undulation of his hips and hard jut of bone and sinew and cock, but he doesn't dare direct your motion, no, he urges and pleads but never directs, lets you do that all on your own, just flick your wrist or nod your chin and he's off and going, so eager to please that it's like he's a fast running machine. When he comes at long last you've already been there before him and that last gasping moan, the rigid set of his body and the flutter of his eyelashes makes you feel wild and beautiful and truly, gloriously free, just like your baby makes you feel.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Prompt: Max/Alec, leather (warning: possible triggery situation)  
_

* * *

"Alec, stop," Max gasps, pulling on the leather straps that bind her hands together over her head.

Shadows conceal Alec's eyes, but he's standing in the slanting light passing through a vent covered by a slowly rotating fan, and she can see the plump curves of his lips clearly. His tongue darts out, swipes across his lips, making them glisten.

"I don't think so, bitch. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

He steps closer, until there's no more than a few inches separating their lips. She smells his his hair gel and shaving lotion and the remnants of toothpaste on his breath.

"Well, aren't you well groomed for a rapist," she snarks.

He gives a little laugh and slides his hand from up her waist to cover the mound of her left breast. Unwillingly, she feels her nipple tighten and arousal spears through her.

"Aw, baby," he says, low and dirty. "You can't rape the willing."

The reaction of her body pisses her off. "Fuck you," she snarls, bucking at her restraints, a motion that, unfortunately, causes her to collide against Alec's body.

"No, fuck you. That's what I'm planning, anyhow."

"Oh, God. If you have to do this can you shut up, please?" She says in exasperation.

"Such a tease, Maxie," he murmurs, warm breath against her neck, causing her to shiver. He's so close, all heat and hard muscles and scent of a male. He puts both hands on her hips, holds her firmly so that she can't twist from his grip and just breathes, moist puffs against her neck. Then he leans forward and nips at her neck, light little bites that he then soothes by sucking on the spots. She turns her neck back and forth, catches at his ear with her teeth and bites. Hard.

Alec lets out a cry and steps back, eyes wide, hand to his head. When he holds his hand out it's smeared with blood.

"Who are you trying to be, Mike Tyson?"

She grins. "You deserve it, dickhead."

Something goes cold and hard in his eyes and he surges forward, slams her back against the wall of the abandoned factory, knocks the wind out of her chest and as she recovers, he unzips her jacket and unbuckles her belt. By the time she can breathe again his hands are warm inside her pants, fingers curling around her bare ass. He's kissing her again, hot wet mouth on her jaw and cheek and ear. His breath is rasping in her ear and she can feel the wetness of sweat on his forearms and at his belly, dampening his long-sleeved t-shirt.

She squirms, crying out, feeling herself go tight and wet between her legs. God, it feels – no. She struggles against it, gives a grunt of effort as she tries to lift her knee to jab him in the crotch, but he's too close for her to have a decent shot. Instead she settles for kneeing him in the hard muscle of his thigh. He barely seems to notice, intent on shoving her jeans and thong down her hips and over her thighs.

He bends, bracing an elbow against her thighs as he unties her boots and pulls them off, yanking her jeans and thong down until she's forced to step out of them. Her jacket and blouse are gaping open, her breasts peeking out as her breath heaves. She feels so exposed, so small and awkward, and that makes her even more angry. She kicks at him again, hears his "oomph" as he's too slow crowding in against her.

He looks down at her, eyes lingering on her exposed mound and gives a wolfish smile. "That's what I like to see." And his mouth is on her breast as he fumbles at his own crotch to release his straining erection from the prison of his jeans. She risks a look down, sees his cock hard and flushed with dark blood, purple head engorged.

She throws her head back and, fury and want dueling one another in her tone, cries out, "Alec!"

She feels his fingers at her pussy, dipping in to see that she's wet, index finger firm against her clit. "Oh, yeah," he says. "You want me."

Then he slides home, whole hard length of his cock inside of her, Alec's body shoving against her, hips snapping against hers, look of pleasure softening his lips. He's moving hard and she feels a burn deep inside – too much, too soon.

"Manticore!" She says. "Alec. _Manticore_."

It seems to take him a moment to comprehend what she's saying and then he stops, freezing in mid motion.

"Max?" He looks down at her, breath catching in his throat, his voice sounding young and uncertain.  
She swallows, waits for a moment as her body adjusts to the intrusion of his dick. Alec is poised over her, hands gripping her ass so that her legs are around his hips, arms trembling with the strain of holding them against him. "Max, what is it?" He says, panic eating at the edges of his words.  
She watches him and marvels at her power, the way she can stop him with a word.

"I'm ..." She trails off, trying to think of a way to explain that she just needs a second, that's all."

"You okay?" He ventures, Adam's apple bobbing, sweat making his skin lustrous in the fading afternoon light.

"Yeah," she replies, then leans forward ever so slightly and presses her lips to the thin skin at the junction of his jaw and neck. He gives a little gasp. She can feel how hard he is inside her, how he's relentlessly stilling his hips from making the tiniest jerking motions.  
She jerks her hips, urging him on.

"You're killing me," he moans.

"Then what are you waiting for? Start moving."

He looks down at her, uncertain. "You sure?"

"God, yes. Stop being a pussy and fuck me already, will you?"

He chuffs a laugh. "You're such a bitch."

"You like me this way."

He readjusts his grip on her ass and finally, _finally_ starts moving again.

"Yeah," he says, low and deep. "Yeah, I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Speaking of You Fandom: Dark Angel Pairing: Max/Alec Rating: R Words: 1300 Summary: Max is pissed at Alec ... so what else is new? Her reaction to him, that's what.

"Just shut up and do it, Pretty Boy," Max gasped, twisting under Alec's fingers, grinding her crotch into his hips. He made a pretty hilarious sound, something like, "Yuhhhhhhh," and his eyes rolled back into his head, face going slack with pleasure. He recovered quickly, though, swallowing and saying hoarsely, "You know you don't mean that, Maxie. My voice gets you all hot and bothered."

"It gets me bothered all right," she snapped. "Now get on with it, I've got things to do and people to see."

"Heh." Alec smirked as he fumbled with her belt, warm fingers on her waist, warm lips pressing slow wet kisses up her neck. "More like people to do. As in, me."

"Oh, yeah?" She asked, pissed off at Alec and Normal for sending her out into the alley to check on his golden boy, who she'd found lurking near the rear entrance to Jam Pony, smoking a cigarette, of all things. That, combined with the aggravation she already felt after Normal made her stay late to help the jackass with his last run, made her pounce on him, snarling and slapping. He cringed and protested innocence and yammered something about how she was sexually frustrated on account of no action from Logan and she said, "Well, at least I'm not sexually retarded like you."

"Yeah? I'll show you!" He surged forward, chin jutting out like some sort of rebellious street urchin.

"No, you won't," she retorted.

Then, somehow, she was stomping the cigarette under her boot and mauling him with her lips. He was a quick one, she gave him that, because after a brief instant of surprise he was returning her kisses with happy noises, palms curling around her hips, fingers sliding up the bare skin under her shirt to unhook her bra. And what was she doing while he was so obviously enjoying himself? Kicking him in the jewels and running away? Not hardly. She couldn't seem to get enough of that stupid, smirking, sinfully soft mouth.

A mouth that, per usual, kept running.

"Oh, Maxie, you're so beautiful ... so hot. Can't get enough of you." His voice had a hushed, confessional tone to it, threaded with want and sincerity, and she felt herself swept away on it like an ocean swimmer snagged by undertow.

He cupped her breast, smoothed a thumb over the hardened nub of her nipple, making her gasp. She felt him smile against her lips, murmur, "You like that, don't you, sweetheart? Feels good to be touched, doesn't it?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm one of your tramps," she reprimanded, inflamed with anger and frustration for wanting him so damn much.

She pulled at his stupid sweater, feeling the rough, thick texture of it underneath her fingertips, so at odds with what she wanted to feel: his smooth warm skin. When she touched skin at last she gave a sigh of something like relief, and slid her hands up his sides, underneath his sweater, felt his shudder and gasp at the scrape of her nails.

"You're so much more than that, baby. Wanted you for so long."

He kissed her on the lips hungrily, groaning when she finally, finally, got his belt unbuckled and fly unzipped and wrapped one hand around the silken hardness of his cock. He bucked his hips up into her, shivering.

"You, uh, you sure you want to do this?" He asked around kisses.

She squeezed his cock firmly in reply.

"I guess that's a yes," he murmured.

His scent was all around her, some expensive cologne made musky and spicy by his body chemistry. The taste of cigarettes was still strong in his mouth, sharp and smoky. Cool air skated across her overheated skin where her button-down shirt gaped open, a victim of his clever fingers. He released her lips with a regretful sigh and kissed and sucked his way down her neck before twirling his tongue around her nipple, making her gasp and arch up into him.

"What are you ... what are you waiting for?" She taunted, trying to sound more pissed off than she actually did. "Get with the program, will you?"

"So impatient," he chastised. "Wanna enjoy myself a little."

She pressed the heel of his hand to her mound and showed him how she liked to be touched.

"This is good, too," he said, fingers working her flesh in a way that made her quiver and gasp and, a few moments later, come. Damn, but the boy was good!

When the aftershocks subsided enough to bring her back to earth, she began jacking him harder, determined to bring him the same blinding pleasure. He responded so prettily, too, just like she might have known another of Manticore's perfect genetic creations would respond. She liked the feeling of power this gave her - the knowledge that a flick of her wrist and tightening of her grip could make someone come apart at the seams. He wasn't talking now, except to make gasps of, "Max, I'm gonna--"

"Want you to," she hissed.

He stiffened, then, and flooded her palm with warmth. Afterward, all the tension seemed to leave his body and he sagged against her, replete. He leaned his sweaty forehead against her shoulder and breathed moist puffs onto her chest. The madness that had overcome her drained away slowly, to leave her strangely satisfied and unable to regret any of what she'd done. She and Alec had been dancing around each other for months now. He provoked strong emotions in her, so it's no wonder the result of their inevitable clash would be positively incendiary.

After a few moments she nudged him and began buttoning her shirt and zipping up her jeans. After protesting half-heartedly, he did the same.

"That was ... damn, if I'd have known how horny smoking cigarettes made you I would have done it a lot sooner," he commented.

She looked at him, suddenly taken by the bewildered look on his face, his mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips. She smiled. "Took you by surprise there, huh?"

Just then the door banged open and Normal appeared in the doorway, hands on his hips, looking irritated. "Where did you go, Missy Miss? You still have some--Oh, no, no, no, no!" He cried when he noticed her and Alec in the shadows then, and, gaping at their disheveled appearance, immediately drew the obvious conclusion. "I am not seeing this!" He ducked back into the doorway. "Never mind. We'll finish up tomorrow, after I'm done sterilizing my eyeballs." Then, as he walked away, he said, more softly, "Golden Boy, how could you?"

Max and Alec looked at one another. Alec cocked an eyebrow. "Think we'll still have jobs tomorrow?"

Max shrugged, put on her bad-girl-I-don't-give-a-shit demeanor. "Guess we'll find out." She pushed off the wall to head home.

"No, no, no," Alec said, crowding closer and slipping his arms around her waist. "We're going back to my place for the rest of the night. No way am I letting you have second thoughts about this while I have anything to say about it."

She couldn't resist herself. "You have something to say about everything, don't you?"

"Why you gotta be so mean to me all the time?" He asked, pouting a little.

"You like it," she said.

"Yeah," he grinned. "I do." 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Different Strokes

Author: twasadark

Fandom: Dark Angel

Pairing: Alec/Zack

Rating: NC-17

Words: 800

Summary: Alec and Zack have a difference of opinion, among other things.

Note: written for the comment_fic prompt Dark Angel, Zack/Alec, different

* * *

The solid, hard weight of him, pressed down on Alec. The scent of shaving lotion. The crinkling of leather from his jacket. His short hair and bare neck and the force with which he practically devoured Alec's lips. All these things made him different from the girls--and occasional woman—Alec has taken to bed.

The cybernetic implants are also something Alec hasn't experienced before. He had to admit, they were the reason he'd come on to Zack in the first place, in the alley outside his place after their latest little adventure with Max. Zack had turned to him, muscles tense and face wild with what Alec thought was rage, and he'd said, "Come on," and stalked up the stairs to Alec's place. Alec followed after a brief hesitation, not sure what to expect. He certainly didn't expect for Zack to push him up against the door and kiss him like he'd been celibate for seven years and tonight he was letting loose.

Alec liked to think of himself as a considerate, sensitive lover, one who took his time and made sure that his partner enjoyed herself or himself, so Zack's manhandling of him took him by surprise. A few more minutes of bruising kisses and hands tugging at his clothes and he began to see the appeal of hot, quick, and dirty sex. When Zack literally growled and shoved Alec against the wall, Alec felt the thrill of arousal take over his initial nervousness and uncertainty and soon he was giving as good as he got, shoving against Zack's hard form, kissing and nipping at his lips, jamming his hands down his fellow transgenic's pants and hearing the resultant hiss of pleasure, jacking him fast and hard until Zack came all over his fingers with a groan. Barely a moment later Zack was dropping to his knees, shoving Alec's boxers down, and taking Alec's cock into his mouth, all sweet hard suction and slithering tongue. Alec slid his hands into Zack's hair and barely had a chance to register its softness on his fingers when his orgasm rose quick and powerful. Normally Alec would have pulled away from his partner and worked to keep himself from coming too soon but tonight he just let himself approach that edge.

"I'm gonna come," he warned Zack, and Zack pulled off with a loud slurp, then rose to start sucking on Alec's neck, his palm jacking Alec's straining flesh until he came with a shout, hard and wet and absolutely _awesome_.

When he came down from the high Alec found himself leaning against the apartment wall, dazed and exposed, buzzing from the violent nature of his release and the lovemaking that preceded it.

"That was … wow," he said.

Zack's jaw tightened and he turned aside, stomped into the bathroom and spent a moment in there before he came out and handed Alec a damp washcloth to clean up with. Alec wiped down his stomach and hands and buckled himself up.

"Hey," he said, crossing over to the bar and pulling out a bottle of brandy. "You want a drink?"

Zack shook his head once, violently, and Alec took a good look at him as he sipped the potent liquor. "You okay, man?"

Zack gave him a pained smile. "No, not really." Alec waited for him to continue. Zack ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to do this."

Alec held up a hand, defensive. "Hey now, I didn't exactly force myself on you--"

"No, that's not what I mean. I didn't want this from you. I wanted it from—never mind." Zack looked aside, jawline strong and hard.

Alec took a moment to digest what the other man said. "Yeah, I get it. You wanted Max, right? I'm just a willing stand in. I get it." He hoped he didn't sound too petulant, because really that's not what this was about. He got off, and that's all he wanted. He waited a moment before trying again, "It's okay. I'm cool with it."

Zack looked at him then, face shuttered and masked and hard. "Yeah? Well, good for you because I'm not."

He turned on his heel and left then, just as suddenly as he'd come. Alec shook his head. Max, Max, Max. Always screwing with a guy whether you mean to or not. Well, he wouldn't fall into that trap. Not a chance.

He swallowed the rest of his brandy, thought about how good he had it now that he was out of Manticore and on his own. He thought about Max's lush lips and long silky hair, about the way he could never wait to take her down a notch from her high horse.

Nope, not a chance in hell.


End file.
